From GB 2 404 443 A, a capacitive planar environment sensor is already known. Here the fact is exploited that an object that is moving in the range of acquisition of the capacitive sensor causes a change in the capacitance value acquired by the environment sensor by forming a series circuit on the capacitance between the earth and the object and the object and the sensor.